Un désir assouvi
by Domi08
Summary: Tadayoshi réalise le désir sadomasochiste de Maruyama.


OS que j'ai écrit pour facebook! Parce que Maru est M et qu'il aime se faire dominer ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que nous n'avions pas couché ensemble. Le travail nous fatiguait beaucoup, et lorsque nous passions la nuit ensemble, nous ne faisions que des câlins. Tatsu restait le même après tout. Il m'aimait et pour lui, le sexe n'était pas primordial. Certes, il prenait énormément de plaisir quand nous faisions l'amour, mais l'envie ne lui venait pas tous les jours. Quant à moi, j'avais quelques soucis pour retenir mes envies. Récemment, j'avais eu une érection au moment de nous coucher. J'étais embarrassé, et Tatsu ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mon amour s'était endormi, me laissant avec ma main droite. Je trouvais ça minable des fois, j'avais mon petit ami à côté de moi et je faisais ce genre de chose. Pourquoi n'arrivais je pas à lui dire que je le désirais ainsi... D'un côté j'avais cette petite voix qui me disait « Tu n'es qu'un pervers en manque continu de sexe, si tu lui en demandes trop , il se lassera de toi» et de l'autre « Tu es un idiot ! Soit plus clair, Tatsu t'aime, te faire l'amour n'est pas une corvée». Tatsu était toujours naturel et sincère, avec qui que ce soit, même moi. Il ne ferait jamais rien dont il n'a pas envie. Je m'étais souvent mis à le chauffer, et il savait parfaitement m'esquiver. Il y a avait ce Tatsu tranquille et malin, mais il y avait aussi ce Tatsu terriblement sexy et aguicheur. Celui là, je me le gardai bien, c'est pour lui que j'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. Son regard, sa langue, ses déhanchés, ses mains qui glissent le long de son corps... il était irrésistible dans ces moments là.<p>

Ce soir là, le typhon faisait rage dehors, nous étions tenu de rester cloîtrés chez nous. Notre journée de travail avait été annulée ainsi que celle du lendemain. Lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle le matin même, j'avais foncé chez Tatsu, je voulais être avec lui et profiter de ce repos forcé. La journée s'était passé comme à notre habitude maintenant, de nombreux baisers, des câlins, des petites caresses, des sourires et mes jeux de mots à la noix. Tatsu aimait mes blagues, elles ne faisaient pas rire tout le monde mais lui, il était toujours enthousiaste, s'esclaffant parfois. J'aimais le rendre heureux, le voir sourire c'était tellement enrichissant. Shin-chan m'avait confié une fois, qu'il était rassuré que je sois avec lui, que tant que je serai à ses côtés, tout irait bien pour Ohkura. Il m'avait touché, Shin-chan était bienveillant, si l'un de nous avait un souci, c'était le premier à venir nous parler. Il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à être cru dans ses propos quand il le fallait. Tatsu en avait eu l'expérience dans ses débuts dans le groupe. Heureusement que Shin-chan était là, sans lui, je ne vivrai pas ces moments de bonheur que je vis aux côtés de mon chéri. Bref, notre soirée se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'au moment où nous discutions sur facebook. Ce site était une véritable drogue, nos discussions les plus sérieuses venaient à se retrouver sur ces murs. Nouvelle génération « Exhibitionnisme power».

J'avais changé ma photo de profil, l'autre ne me paraissait plus fidèle à ce que je ressemblais aujourd'hui. Je me trouvais assez bien sur cette photo de shoot... Très vite Tatsu la commentait me complimentant.

- T'es le plus beau. Et j'aime ton collier... Ca me donne envie de te mettre une laisse o_o

Ni une ni deux, je frissonnai déjà. J'imaginais des scènes obscènes où je lui étais soumis complètement. Je secouais la tête, je n'étais pas possible.

- Tu veux essayer ce soir ?

Premièrement, je mourrai d'envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, deuxièmement, il me demandait si je voulais qu'il essaye de réaliser mon fantasme ! Taper sur les touches de mon portable devenait difficile, j'avais le feu vert. Ce soir nous ferions l'amour ou du moins nous allions coucher ensemble.

Je regagnai le salon et balançai mon portable sur la table basse. Tatsu était semi allongé sur le sofa une main contre le rebord, une jambe repliée et l'autre étendu. Il avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant légèrement sont torse imberbe. Comment pouvait il se comporter comme ça tout à coup... il m'émerveillait, il était magnifique.

- Oh ! Tu sors le grand jeu !

- Ta gueule.

J'étais stupéfait, ahuri, ces deux mots étaient bien sorti de sa bouche ou ai-je rêvé ? Il me fit un sourire en coin, il avait obtenu la réaction qu'il désirait obtenir de ma part. Il m'appela à lui en bougeant son index et devint sérieux, limite autoritaire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, je désirai plus que tout avoir ce genre de relation, mais c'était assez surprenant en fait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il me fit signe de m'agenouiller devant lui ce que je fis. Ma tête tourna vivement sur la droite, une douleur vive sur ma joue gauche. Il venait de me donner une gifle monumentale, mes yeux me piquaient tandis que ma main était déjà contre ma joue endolorie. Je le vis perdre son assurance tout à coup, son regard trahissait sa peur, je devais le rassurer. Je lui fis un signe de tête, ainsi qu'un petit sourire lui montrant que ce n'était pas grave, enfin que c'était le but du jeu. Il se ressaisit quelque peu et me lança.

- Ose encore sourire devant moi et je te cogne.

- Oui...

- On ne dit pas « oui », on dit « oui maître »

- Oui m-maître.

Je n'y croyais pas, je venais de l'appeler maître, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait particulièrement aimé ce moment. Ce n'était pas prévu ça, il se prenait au jeu, la soirée promettait d'être surprenante et mouvementée. Toujours agenouillé devant lui, il se redressa et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser était enflammé, aucune tendresse, juste intéressé. De ses mains, il appuyait sur le derrière de mon crâne approfondissant encore plus le baiser. Mes lèvres étaient en feu par ses mordillements. Essoufflé, il m'écarta de lui, me repoussant assez violemment. J'attéris sur les fesses repoussant la table basse de mon dos. Sous la douleur, je lui lançai un regard noir que je regrettais aussitôt. Il vint rapidement vers moi, dégageant la table basse encore plus loin et me prit par le col.

- Un problème ?

- Non...maître...

Je ne lui connaissais pas cet air si méchant, il m'effrayait. Cet homme était il bien mon Tatsu ? Le petit Tacchon des Kanja ? Satisfait, il me repoussa contre le sol et retourna s'asseoir à son aise sur le sofa. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire, je pensais réagir mieux que ça. Soudain, je reçu un coussin dans la tête, me stoppant dans mes pensées.

- Qu'est ce que t'attend ! Déshabille toi !

- Je... oui...

- Répète .

- Oui.. oui maître.

- C'est mieux.

Assis confortablement, il me regardait, il se réjouissait du spectacle, de moi. Cette partie m'intéressait, il me convoitait et j'adorais ça. Doucement, je remontai mes mains vers le haut de mon T-shirt et l'ôtait. J'essayais d'être le plus sexy possible, me pinçant la lèvre, je le regardais fiévreusement. Je léchais mon index et le fit glisser le long de mon propre torse jusqu'à atteindre ma ceinture. Toujours aussi lentement, je commençai à la retirer, déboutonnant au passage mon jean. Je jouais de ma position, me déhanchant légèrement, je faisais glisser mon pantalon en bas de mes jambes suivi de peu par mon boxer. Une fois débarrassé, je m'avançai vers lui fièrement. Il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, j'allais obtenir le verdict de ma petite prestation.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il agrippa mes cheveux et me tira près de lui, me soufflant à l'oreille.

- A quoi tu joues ? Tu te prends pour qui pour me faire attendre ? J'en ai rien à faire de ton petit numéro .

Ses mots étaient tellement durs, mon cœur se serra, et je compris vraiment qu'il était pleinement dans son rôle. Je relevai alors la tête, le fixant dans les yeux. Je voulais lui montrer, que je ne me laisserais pas faire. J'allai être puni, malheureusement. C'était vraiment dommage.

- Tu oses ! Vaurien !

- Je ne suis pas un...

Une nouvelle fois, il m'avait bousculé me laissant tomber au sol. Je commençai à en avoir marre de celui là. J'allai en parler à Tatsu, il devrait investir dans de la moquette. Je fus tiré de mes songes par la poigne de Tatsu. Il me traînait derrière lui en me tenant fermement par les cheveux. J'essayais de « marcher » tout courbé à sa vitesse, lâchant malgré moi des 'itai'. Arrivés dans la chambre, il me jeta sur le lit. Je me retournai sur le dos, et me reculais tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi tel un félin. Tout en marchant, il défit sa ceinture et la claqua contre le lit. Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois, les coups de plus en plus proche de moi. Je remontai mes jambes et les serrai contre moi pour éviter sa ceinture. Sans m'y attendre, il la frappa sur ma cuisse me soutirant un cri de douleur. Sous le choc, j'avais relâché ma jambe et Tatsu s'empara de ma cheville. Il tira dessus, afin de me faire allonger sur le lit. Je ne voulais pas me laisser entraîner et me retournais sur le ventre pour remonter vers la tête de lit.

- Parfait ! Bouge plus ! C'est ce que tu veux hein !

Surpris, je cessai de bouger et me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire. Un premier coup s'abattit sur mes fesses me faisant mordre la langue. Il ricana et renouvela son geste, encore et encore. C'était douloureux, mais tellement bon. Il était parfait, il me rendait complètement fou. Les poings fermés, les dents serrées, je savourais cet instant. Un bruit lourd résonna dans la chambre, plus rien, les coups avaient cessés. Je ne pus tout de même m'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de soulagement. Le visage plongé dans l'oreiller, j'écoutais ce qui se passait. D'après les bruits de froissement de vêtements, il se déshabillait. Des images de son corps nu défilèrent devant mes yeux, je voulais le voir, je voulais le toucher. Je me redressai et lui fit face. Il était comme je l'imaginais, terriblement sexy, le regard plein de malice et de désir. Il me caressa la joue et alors que je voulais l'embrasser, il m'abaissa la tête au niveau de son sexe déjà bien tendu.

- Suce moi.

Sa main appuyait sur ma tête, s'assurant que je ne reculerai pas. Je n'allai pas me faire prier pour ça, j'ouvris la bouche et donnais quelques coups de langues sur sa verge. Il poussa un râle de plaisir, je le léchai alors de toute sa longueur. D'une main, je lui tenais la fesse droite, la caressant un peu et de l'autre, je lui palpais ces testicules tout en prenant en bouche son entrejambe. Il gémissait de plus en plus, basculant sa tête en arrière. Ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux et toujours en quête de plus de plaisir, il accentua sa prise. Il s'avança plus en moi, me provoquant des nausées. Ce n'était plus aussi plaisant, mes yeux étaient humides. Je plaçais mes mains sur le devant de ses cuisses pour me reculer, je voulais reprendre mon souffle.

- Qu'est ce que..

Il s'arrêta et s'agenouilla face à moi. Je ne devais pas avoir fière allure les yeux larmoyant tout essoufflé. Pris dans notre jeu, il s'était laissé allé, je voyais qu'il était désolé. Ce n'était pas grave, c'était la première fois que nous faisions ce genre de chose... Il me caressa tendrement la joue, toute envie était en train de disparaître. Je ne voulais assurément pas arrêter là ! Je le poussai sur le lit et me mis par dessus lui en l'embrassant. Je léchais ensuite sa mâchoire, et vint taquiner son oreille où je lui chuchotais quelques mots.

_- Je vais bien, tu peux continuer mon cœur..._

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, je me permis alors de découvrir son torse. Je déposais pleins de baisers partout, titillais ses tétons, et descendis vers son sexe. Je le reléchais de toute sa longueur et le repris en bouche. Je fis quelques mouvements de va et vient mais Tatsu m'arrêta net en inversant nos positions. Il me surplombait et avait de nouveau son regard noir. Il s'abaissa et vint me lécher mon torse, pinçant mes tétons. Il remonta vers mon cou, et me mordis fortement tout en suçotant. Pendant ce temps, sa main s'était glissée vers mon membre et le masturbait vivement. Je gémissais sans retenu, je désirais plus...

- Pluuus... Tatsu !

Il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements me retirant un soupir de frustration.

- Eh ? Ne t'avais je pas dis de m'appeler 'maître ' ?

En guise de punition, il me griffa tout le torse. Je fermais les yeux et fronçais les sourcils.

- Encore maître... plus...

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Oui maître... s'il vous plaît...

- Très bien.

Je pensais qu'il allait reprendre ses mouvements de la main mais il se saisit de mes jambes en les soulevant. Je fermais de nouveau les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'il me prépare. Je sentis son index humide tâter mon intimité. Je souris à son attention et attendais à ce qu'il continue. Je sentais qu'il bougeait sur le lit, ses mains se plaçant de chaque côté de mes hanches. Le temps que je comprenne, il était déjà en moi. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres, il venait de me pénétrer sans ménagement. Bien qu'il ne se mouvait pas, j'étais agrippé aux draps et avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Sa patience avait tout de même des limites, et avant que je ne sois complètement habitué à sa présence, il commença quelques mouvements de va et vient. Tout d'abord des gémissements de souffrance... qui se transformèrent rapidement en gémissements de plaisir. Je bougeai mon bassin, je voulais le sentir encore plus en moi. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Tatsu se déhanchait frénétiquement, la sueur perlait sur son corps. Puis il se retira presque entièrement, et s'enfonça avec force en moi touchant ma prostate. Il recommença plusieurs fois me faisant crier de plaisir. Un dernier coup de butoir, et je jouis entre nous. Tatsu ne tarda pas à me rejoindre au septième ciel, et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je lui embrassais son front, et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Merci mon cœur... c'était génial.

- Hm c'était le but ne ?

- Oui, tu étais parfait... je t'aime !

- Toi aussi, tu l'étais. Je t'aime bébé.


End file.
